


the origin

by rodneywiggs (orphan_account)



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rodneywiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the most awesome storys ever told the origin of the FIVE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. humble beginnings

It all started one hot summer..

"Begin" shifu said snapping his fingers. I nod my head and begin doing various flips and kicks practicing a form he made me go over for the up tenth time,does this guy ever have fun? I complete the form with doing a backflip while twisting,landing on one foot with my arms out stretched (just like the tigress action figure) shifu stare is like daggers as I stand uncomfortably wanting his almost always negative response. "Your from was horrible you need more practice"he said turning on his heels and nearly bumping into grand master oogway. "Master Oogway my sincere is apologies I was just showing tigress..." was all he said before Oogway raised his hand to silence him."you were being to strict on her again were you""but master" "no buts a flower blooms when its ready does it not?" "Yes master" replied shifu his ears flattening themselves on his head. " good " was all Oogway said as he made his way towards me.I swallowed hard as he knelt down on one knee staring me in my eyes."you were amazing your moving with beauty and grace" he said rubbing my 17 year old head. I smiled and bowed.."thank you master Oogway" I said as I made my way back to my room. As I pasted shifu he gave me that (ill deal with you later) look. Now it ways my turn for my ears to flatten all I wanted was his approval.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started on hot day


	3. the dream

I went to bed feeling quit exhausted I flopped down on my bed and was fast asleep before my head hit the pillow. I woke up in the hall of hero's in a golden dress with everybody from the valley of peace smiling at me. I look around I lock eyes with shifu and to my surprise he looked proud of me. I wanted to run to him and hug him but something caught my eye not only was shifu and everybody in the valley of peace but so ways masters from all around the world. Master rhino nodded his head as I made my way down the isle of the hall as I looked around I spotted Grand master Oogway the.."dragon scroll" I said in awe of what was in his hands.he walked towards me,the dragon scroll glowing in all of its glory.he stopped in front of me "tigress you have saved china time and time again,you have showed great valor and courage. I hear by claim you...the dragon warrior he said bowing and handing me the scroll. I looked around not believing what was being presented in front of me. I reached out and grabbed the scroll it was hot but yet cool,the secrets of the universe in my hands at last I looked at shifu,he put his hand on mu shoulder and said "you have earned it you are the greatest warrior china has ever known and I'm proud of you daughter. I stood there in shock."did he just call me his daughter?" Tears of joy ran down my face as I opened the dragon scroll as the light was covering my face I heard a loud gong in the background.nobody else seemed to have heard it so I focused on the task at hand DOOOOOONG,there it goes again only louder.realization sinks in as I snap out of dream world and jump out of bed and open my door. "Good mourning master shifu" I say. He stares at me seething with anger of my lack of punctuality." Your late tigress a hundred push ups after running up the thousand stairs twenty times" he said clearly upset."yes master" I said halve heartily. I breath a sigh of a relive as he disappeared behind the corner " and tigress mop the whole training hall and clean all the rooms and do all that before you make breakfast he said poking his head around the corner. "Yes master shifu" I replied  
With a little anger in my voice. He gave me a nod and left,when I was sure he was gone I slide down my door tears running down my face. These were not tears of joy but of sorrow. "If only dreams came true"


	4. home invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter

"Now tigress I want you to meet my new students" shifu said gesturing towards monkey,viper,crane,and mantis. "Show them to there rooms" he said before leaving the five so they could get to know each other better. " hi my name is viper what's yours" viper said while smiling towards tigress. " its tigress and try to stay out of my way" tigress said with venom in her voice,wiping the smile of vipers face.

Monkey being super brave or super foolish introduced   
Himself to tigress next. Stepping in front of here and extending he's hand out for a handshake said. Hi my names monkey." tigress clearly in no mood to make friends response by slaping the back of monkeys hand and says I don't need a bunch of dead weight holding me back. If you guys were smart you would stay out of my way." She said walking out of the hall. This is going to be one long day.


	5. feeling out process part 1

"I wonder what's her deal" whispered mantis towards monkey.

"Who knows maybe she hates us" replied monkey.

Tigress hearing every word they were saying do to here acute hearing decided the best course of action was to ignore them. As she focused on the task at hand

Shifu had sent the five to a nearby village to investigate strange disappearance of villagers at night.

When they arrived they was greeted by the towns elder.

"Welcome we are very thankful of shifu students assistance in this dark hour" replied the aged goat bowing in respect.

"We will offer are assistance when ever needed" said tigress bowing in return.

"Yup that's what the good guys are here for" added monkey

Tigress just rolled her eyes still not use to the others help.

"Let me show you guys to your rooms" the goat said gesturing them to follow.

The five soon found themselves in front of a small small house on a hill over looking the village.

"Wow it has such a beautiful view of the lake" said viper

Tigress just rolled her eyes and walked in the house."it would be smart for use to get some sleep considering that well be up all night watching out for would be kidnappers."said tigress walking in her room.

"She's a tough customer" chimed monkey nagging crane with his elbow,earning him a laugh from mantis.

"We need to work as a team or master shifu will never teach us kung fu" said crane with a hint of worry in his voice.


	7. feeling out process part 2

That same night...

When every villager was tucked away and in the safety of their home, the soon to be furious five were roaming the village.

"Nope no suspicious activates here" mantis said eager to go back.

"We still need to check the village square" tigress said clearly annoyed with the bugs impatient nature.

"But we been walking for hours and.."was all the bug said before tigress hit him with her famous "death glare"

"Ok ok I was just joking" mantis said while squirming under the pressure of tigress stare.

"Good now we see eye to eye" tigress declared with a smirk,but her satisfaction was short lived.upon arrival they were greeted by the sight of a hooded figure.

Soon the the five were surrounded. By a group of weapon wielding warthogs.

"This should be fun" said tigress with a smirk,"try to stay out of my way. Tigress said shooting a glance at the other four.

"Yes sir" monkey said on a joking manner. Earning him a swift kick on the side of his head by tigress.

The hooded figure and the warthog sweat dropped,As they watched tigress stomping monkey while the others tried to pull the enraged feline off of him.

The hooded figure loudly cleared his throat hoping to get the fives attention but to no avail.

"Excuse me" the hooded figure said with false innocents.

Tigress gave the primate one good stomp before redirecting her attention back to the hooded figure and the surrounding forces.

"So what's your business here" tigress said getting into her fighting stance.

"I hope your ready for the thunder" monkey said rubbing the knot on the top of his head.

"Well just have to find out" said the dark figure.


	8. Remasterd!!

When every villager was tucked away and in the safety of their home, the soon to be furious five were roaming the village.

"Nope no suspicious activates here" mantis said eager to go back.

"We still need to check the village square" tigress said clearly annoyed with the bugs impatient nature.

"But we been walking for hours and.."was all the bug said before tigress hit him with her famous "death glare"

"Ok ok I was just joking" mantis said while squirming under the pressure of tigress stare.

"Good now we see eye to eye" tigress declared with a smirk,but her satisfaction

(REMASTERD PART)!!!

The five warriors continued there way through the village. A cold gust of wind blew by,making crane cover himself with he's wings,shielding the avian from the cold chill of the night.

"Crane got the right idea" monkey said crossing his arms across his chest.

A couple of minutes later the five finally made it to the village square tigress scanned the surrounding huts for any threats.

Monkey noticed an over turned dumpling cart in the middle of the square and walked towards it.

"Were are we going?" Asked mantis.

"Were going to get a bit to eat" replied monkey with a wink.

"Ooh I see,can't search on a empty" mantis said

"Hey were you two think your going" tigress said emerging from a hut

"Grabbing a bite to eat" said mantis pushing his...(thingies) to gather nervously.

Before tigress could object a wolf in all black emerged from behind the cart with a crossbow aimed at monkey.

Tigress thinking fast spotted a bow staff on the ground.

Kicking it up she grabbed it and ran towards the archer.

"Ok calm down" monkey said trying to reason with the archer.

The wolf growled.. " you shouldn't have come the master will be upset.."

The wolf stopped in mid-sentence as he watched a bow staff seemingly planting it self straight up.. a few yards ahead of him.

"What the" the wolf said looking at monkey for some sort of explanation.

"Look up" monkey said pointing up with a smile.

As the wolf looked up he was greeted with an skyward axe kick from tigress. Knocking the wolf out cold.

"That was close monkey said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah be more careful" tigress said her face void of any emotion.

Soon after the five found themselves surrounded by about a dozen wolfs dressed in black.

The five warriors stood in a mini circle covering each others blind spots.

Just then a tall ,broad shouldered figure wearing a similar outfit as the wolfs but his face was covered up emerge from the darkness.

"Well well look what we have here" said the mysterious figure,circling the five from the outside of the wolfs circle.

"Who are you" said crane getting into fighting stance.

The figured stopped in his tracks,putting his arms behind his back he replied... "that is of no importance "

"Well I guess we have to wipe the floor with you and then ask questions later" said a determined tigress lowering into her fighting stance followed by the rest of the five.

"Ill make you rue the day you band of fools crossed me the figure said lowering into his fighting stance...


End file.
